My Version Of Breaking Dawn Book 3 Onwards
by annahindsrox
Summary: So I decided to write my ending to Breaking Dawn book 3 section
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

The burning continued. I felt it continue to make its way around my body. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced before. What will happen if I can never open my eyes if I never wake up? What would happen to Edward? What about Renesmee? Jacob? Charlie? Renee? What about the rest of the Cullens what would happen to them? Would Edward just have to live alone without a partner like he had for decades before he met me? Oh My God... To be honest I don't care what happens to me I just don't want to leave Edward... and Renesmee. 'Bella?' I heard Edwards's soft voice. I tried to respond but nothing happened the fire was roaring in my throat now I was so hungry more hungry than I had ever felt before...

I awoke to see Edward's face staring down at me... Edward's beautiful face how I had missed him. 'Carlisle! She has woken up!' He called Carlisle came rushing over 'Bella? How do you feel?' Carlisle asked 'I feel burning fire in my throat, hunger...' I tried to explain 'Yes that is the normal feeling for you to experience as a newborn...' Carlisle explained 'What?!' I asked in shock 'Bella...' Edward began 'What happened?'I asked 'Is Renesmee okay?' 'Renesmee is fine well more than fine she is doing very well she has grown a lot already.' Carlisle told me calmly 'What happed to me?' 'Well Bella you very ill we thought you were going to die. But the venom saved you.' Edward told me his face confused 'Where is she?' I begged I needed to see Renesmee 'You can't, it's not safe. You could kill her.' Carlisle told me looking down I pushed past Edward and Carlisle 'Bella! No! You could kill her! Your own daughter!' Edwards shouted I froze 'Come on lets get you something to eat.'Edward lead me out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Hunting was strange I ran aggressively to catch my prey and violently stabbed my teeth into it and sucked out as much blood as I could get my hands into.' I looked up after eating Edward laughed 'What?' I asked him confused 'Nothing... It's just funny seeing you like this I mean look at you finally one of us.' 'A Cullen.' I announced proudly finally I was what I had longed to be for such a long time... Immortal. 'Satisfied?' he asked me 'No.' I declared my throat had started to stop burning a little but I needed more I was not yet full. ' I can see some more elk over there, or we could head somewhere else.' 'No elk is good.' I told him as I raced over by the stream.

The way back to the Cullens was peaceful it was so nice to be with Edward again we talked most of the way back I guess we had a lot of catching up to do. 'So what I miss?' I asked 'Nothing much.' Edward told me calmly changing the subject 'How is your hunger?' He asked 'Better I said patting my stomach with a laugh. ' Can I see Renesmee when we get back?' I asked desperately 'Yes I am sure you will be fine now you have just eaten.' I smiled 'You know she really does smell good, not as good as you did when you were human though he told me with his beautiful crooked smile 'Of course none of us would ever do anything to hurt her she really is gorgeous she has already got everyone to love her.' 'So...' I said 'Yes?' He asked 'She's all human then?' I asked confused 'No, she is half human half vampire.' He explained 'Oh... so she has our venom then... Or not?' I asked 'She doesn't have our venom.' Edward explained 'What does she look like?' I asked him 'She looks a lot like you, she has your eyes but she looks like me too, Very beautiful she obviously got that from you.' He said flashing his beautiful smile I laughed awkwardly complimented one thing about Edward was he never realised just how amazingly beautiful he was.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

When we got to the house I could see Jacob clutching a child very tightly looking scared for her. It must have been Renesmee he was holding. Alice opened the door for us greeting me with a big hug 'Bella!' she cried happily and then danced across the room to Jasper 'We have missed you so much.' 'Me too!' I said with a nervous grin Alice giggled in a pixie like way and brushed her hair back behind her ears. 'Hi Bella.' Jasper said nervously 'Hey Jasper.' I said awkwardly, I had never spoken to jasper much he was (before me) the newest vampire in the family and had never got used to being in the presence of a human so much I guess that was why he always avoided me. 'It's good not to be the youngest anymore.' He told me with a nervous laugh. Emmett and Rosalie walked in saving me from Jaspers awkward conversation 'Rose!' I called and went to give her a hug 'Bella so you're finally one of us...' 'Yeah.' I replied smiling 'Regretting it yet?' She asked in a slightly snappy tone 'No... Um where is Renesmee?' I asked saving Rosalie getting mad at me she had disliked me for so long and believe me it wasn't nice I was not going back now. Jake clutched her tight 'Jacob...' Rosalie snarled at him 'She isn't safe Bella she could get killed.' He said with a line of worry on his forehead 'Jake please I promise-' I began 'Bella whether you want to or not you could seriously hurt her with just one step out of control.' He shook his head 'Jake for god's sake she is my child not yours!' 'But...' 'Jacob I have just eaten I am perfectly harmless.' Edward cleared his throat 'She has a point Jacob.' He growled Jacob's name aggressively. Jacob sighed and handed me Renesmee but still stayed very close as if to protect her. She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen she reached her hands and brushed them against my face gently. 'She's adorable.' I announced 'Very clever too.' Jake added with a grin 'Really?' I asked in an aggressive manner 'How come you know so much about her J-ake?' I said his name with a horrible growl 'Well-'He began to explain 'YOU DIDN'T!' I screamed 'Oh My God Jake Why?' 'I can't control it Bells it's not my choice-'He stuttered helplessly. 'Jake your disgusting how could you do this?!' 'Bells-'No Jacob you're not sorry how could you do this?' 'Bella just let me explain.' 'NO! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?' I cried Edward hugged be close but I struggled free 'Bella look please it is going to be okay... Just let me explain to you please?' 'No Jake didn't you know by know you're NOT welcome here.' I said as calmly as could and then lunged at him.

'Bella it's okay.' Edward reassured me softly. 'No Edward it's not okay I hurt him.' I sobbed into a pillow 'Look love, Jacob will be fine knowing how quick he will recover he will be fine again in two days.' 'That's not the point though if he were human he would take months to recover; I broke his arm and shoulder.' 'Yes but he's fine.' 'Yes but Edward don't you see I am dangerous if I did that to him what damage could I do to a human?' 'Bella don't worry.' He said as he kissed my head. 'Edward?' I called but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next day I went to see Jacob, Alice had made me look as close as I used to before I left, Billy wasn't easily fooled. I chose not to bring Renesmee with me as it could end badly. I walked there but arrived quicker than any car could go. I was there by 12:15. I knocked on the door and Billy answered. 'Bella, Come In.' I stepped inside the house and wrinkled my nose it stank of wet dog. 'Where is um... Jake?' I asked 'Upstairs, in his room.' Billy replied coldly I went up the stairs and opened Jacob's bedroom door. 'Jake?' I said as I entered 'Bells!' he cried as if nothing had happened yesterday 'Look Jake I am really sorry what I did was out of control-'It sure was!' He agreed with a snigger 'Look Bella it's really not as bad as you think.' 'Really?' I asked surprised 'Yeah I will be fine soon.' 'Good.' I commented with a shy smile. 'So about Nessie-' Jake began 'Who?' I asked confused 'Renesmee.' 'Oh right you were saying?' 'Well it's not going to end like relationship things don't worry.' He said nervously 'Good that was exactly what I didn't want to happen.' I said with a sigh of relief just please try and give Renesmee some space because I respect like she means the world to you but she is my child and she means the world to me too.' 'I know.' He agreed with a nod. There was a long pause. 'I better get going.' I told him as I rose from the beanbag I was sitting on. 'Bella I need to tell you something you won't like at all.' 'Yes I said trying to sound calm 'About what happened with Leah a while back well I know you don't like her but I really do so please just try to get on with her.' 'Yeah okay but why you didn't like her until like... now' my voice faded 'Bella she's my girlfriend of course I like her!' 'Jake- you thought I would be mad cause' you go out with Leah?' 'Yeah.' He sounded embarrassed 'I thought you were going to say something like you still loved me or something well thank god!' He looked even more embarrassed now. 'Yeah well things change, Bells.' I nodded so does Sam know? 'Hell no!' Jake laughed 'He would be so pissed if he knew you know what he's like.' 'Yeah!' I agreed with a laugh. 'Jake! Lunch!' Billy called up the stairs 'Bella do you want to stay for lunch?' Billy asked. 'Umm No thanks I'd better be on my way.' I replied kindly. 'Okay well bye Bella.' Billy said but with no meaning at all I figured he was still mad because I had married Edward, Billy thinks the Cullen's are 'Dangerous' 'Bye Jake, get well soon.' I said as I left. 'Yeah, Bye Bells.'


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The way home was peaceful. The only noise I could hear was some birds in the trees. I chose to walk slowly to avoid getting home quickly as much as I loved the Cullen's it was nice to have some time alone. I was happy for Jacob, glad he had moved on from me. Leah though of all people surely he could do better. How old was she anyway? Well, he could do so much better, she was just so bitter and rude to be honest I was scared of her. I shuddered remembering when she had come to the Cullen's to yell at me. Anyway I was happy all the air was cleared about Jacob and Renesmee also, very relieved. I returned home at obviously the wrong time. Everyone had concerned frowns on their faces and were staring into space. 'Bella.' Carlisle said turning to look at me. 'Yes?' I replied 'How was Jacob? Everything okay now?' He asked with a smile 'Yeah it's all sorted.' I told him staring out the window blankly. 'Good, I am sure Renesmee would not be very happy if you two didn't like each other, He means a lot to her you see.' Carlisle explained Edward made a face he obviously still didn't like Jake, at all. 'Well Bella 'Carlisle tried to begin nervously 'Yes?' I asked almost as nervously as he sounded 'Well the thing is... Well... The Volturi are coming.' 'Right.' I was confused 'To visit you.' Edward cut in aggressively 'Why?' I asked 'Because they want to know if you're are a vampire yet.' Carlisle told me calmly 'So why are you so stressed Edward?' I asked him trying to sound reassuring. I am not stressed I just don't want them here.' He explained with a growl I sighed and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Final Chapter

CHAPTER 6

The Volturi came the next week. Everyone in the house was very nervous Jake had decided to look after Renesmee so they couldn't hurt her. He had turned crazy protective again and had offered to take her to La Push with Leah I wouldn't let him as much as I love Jake I hate Leah. In the early afternoon the Volturi came well Aro did with Jane they were the same as always Jane was her scarily fierce self and Aro's translucent white skin still scared me. Aro walked in with a big grin on his face obviously smiling at the fact I was now immortal. 'Welcome.' Carlisle greeted him as calmly as ever 'Ahhh Carlisle, the same as I remembered you.' Aro replied with an icy grin 'Bella' Aro turned to face me 'Hi.' I said nervously 'How's the vampire life for you? Is it as you'd hoped?' 'Yeah it's great.' I shudderd at the memory of Italy when we had gone to save Edward, the first time I had met the Volturi. 'So tell me Bella why are you here what about your real family?' Aro asked with a cold laugh 'Are they human?' 'Yes... they are.' I replied quickly 'Can I meet them?' Edward stood in front of me protectively as if I had no strength like he used to. 'No.' Edward hissed 'Why not? We won't... bite.' Aro laughed bitterly 'Bella? Will you show us your family?' Aro asked me ignoring Edward. 'Yes.' I replied avoiding Edward's gaze as I left the room.

'Who is this?' Aro asked as he pointed at Renesmee 'That's ermm... Renesmee.' I told him quietly 'Is she your... sister?' Aro asked coldly 'No she's my-' 'Daughter' Edward cut in 'But you're.' Aro was confused 'No Aro.' Carlisle explained calmly 'Bella had a child whilst she was human.' Aro sighed with relief 'I thought I was going to have to kill you... Full vampire...hold on so she's...' 'Half vampire, half human, Edward was the father,' Carlisle continued to explain. 'Good.' Aro smiled icily 'what about dinner?' Esme coughed 'Yes, sorry I guess we best be on our way then.' Aro and Jane left.

Two years later Renesmee was nearly finished growing and Jacob and Leah were planning their wedding for after college. Me and Edward had bought a house near the meadow and I still hadn't spoken to Charlie or Renee, in person anyway (They think we moved to Alaska) The wolf pack had joined back together and the rest of the Cullen's still lived in their home. It was so good for everything to be happy again and we are certain The Volturi will never return.


End file.
